The Tobacco Use Suppenient to the Current Population Survey ( TUS CPS) is an NCI-sponsored survey of tobacco use that has been administered as part of the U.S. Census Bureau?s Current Population Survey in 1992-1993, 1995-1996, 1998- 1999, 2000, 2001-2002, 2003, 2006-2007, and 2010-2011. Using small area estimation techniques, we have produced model based estimates at county level for the following outcomes for the cycles of 2006/2007 and 2010/2011 respectively: ? Current smoking prevalence among age 18 ? Ever smoking prevalence among age 18+ ? Smoke-free work place policy prevalence among age 18+ ? Smoke-free home rule prevalence among age 18+ ? Percentage of at least attempted to quit for 24+ hours among those former smokers ? at risk? of quitting during the past 12 months and current or everyday smokers ( age 18+) To make sure that the aggregated county level estimates are consistent with the corresponding reliable direct estimates at higher level ( e.g., state, census division, etc.), we need to inoduce benchmarking techniques to improve our estimates. We are modfying the agreement so that this work can proceed now.